MSR: Podsumowanie: Wyczaruj mi podsumowanie
Odcinek 14 My Small Restaurant Studio Głos: 'To już 2 podsumowanie więc nie żałujcie braw dla prowadzących czyli Agaty, Harolda i Sadie. '''Sadie: '''Witajcie ludzie. '''Agata: '''W 2 podsumowaniu w My Small Restaurant. '''Harold: '''Szkoda że nie bierzemy udziału w grze. '''Sadie: '''No okropnie. '''Agata: '''Czekajcie trzeba zapowiedzieć kto dzisiaj wystąpi. '''harold: '''A no prawda. '''Sadie: '''Czekajcie więc dzisiaj zobaczymy Artura, JJ i Vere. '''Agata: '''To okropne wyleciało tyle faworytów. '''Harold: '''I wycofał sie Noah. '''Sadie: '''Widzieliśmy też jak Niewidomi Kucharze wywalili Courtney i Geoffa. '''Agata: '''Tak ponadto zadebiutował Ivan. '''Harold: '''I jeszcze wyleciał Tyler ups o mało nie zapomniałem. '''Agata: '''Tak to by był wstyd. '''Tyler: '''Tak o mnie się zawsze zapomina. '''Lindsay: '''O już nie płacz nieznajomy. '''Tyler: '''Lindsay to ja Tyler. '''Lindsay: 'Że kto? 'Tyler: '''Ehh Tylor. '''Lindsay: '''Aaa! To ty Tylor. '''Alejandro: '''O zamknijcie się. '''Brooke: '''O nie nie marsz prawa tak mówić. '''Alejandro: '''A co zrobisz mi coś? '''Brooke: '''A co chcesz sprawdzić? '''Alejandro: '''Grr. ''Alejandro i Brooke mierzą się wzrokem '''Agata: '''Dobra spokuj ludzie spokuj. '''Harold: '''Tak nie chcemy trupów na sali. '''Sadie: '''Tak! '''Alejandro: '''Dobra dorwe ją po podsumowaniu. '''Brooke: '''Słyszałam to! '''Alejandro: '''Wiem. '''Brooke: '''Ehh nie chcę mi się kłucić. '''Kathy: '''Ale fajne show. '''Lindsay: '''Masz pocorn? '''Kathy: '''Jasne masz. ''podaje Lindsay popcorn Lindsay: 'Wielkie dzięki. '''Kathy: '''Nie ma za co. '''Agata: '''Hej ludzie możemy wrócić do tematu? '''Harold: '''Ok szybko powitajmy pierwszego gościa czyli JJ'a! '''JJ: '''Hejka ludzie! '''Sadie: '''Siedziałes tutaj cały czas. '''JJ: '''No już od pięciu minut. '''Agata: '''Dobra nic nie mówie. '''Sadie; '''Hej ty jesteś jakimś magikirm że umiesz się tutaj dostać? '''JJ: '''Nie po prostu weszłem tutaj. '''harold: '''Ok nie mędrkujmy bo to nam nic nie da. '''Sadie: '''tak prawda więc przedstawmy twoją krótką historie z gry. ''materiał nr. 1 ''Agata: JJ całkiem nowy odcinek uczestnik serii'' My Small Restaurant który był również kapitanem u Zawziętych Przypalaczy prowadził swoją drużyne '' ''w miare dobrze oczywiście wyalał tych co mu '' ''przeszkadzali we władzy jak to miało miejsce z Courtney i Lindsay jednak w końcu ptrzyszedł na niego czas i jego miejsce zajeła w tedy w drużynie McKey koniec 'JJ: '''No długą miałem tą historie. '''Agata: '''No powiem calkiem spora. '''Sadie: '''Jak ty to przeczytałaś dziewczyno. '''Agata: '''Nie wiem jakoś sobie poradzilam. '''Sadie: '''jesteś dzielna. '''Agata: '''Dziękuje? '''JJ: '''Hejo mamy rozmawiać chyba o mnie? '''Harold: '''No w sumie. '''Agata: '''jak chcesz pytanie to damy ci pare. '''Sadie: '''Więc Jak sobie radziłeś z wladzą. '''JJ: '''Chyba normalnie nie wiem czy mam sie czymś szczycić. '''Harold: '''Nie wiem może czy do kogoś czułeś mięte. '''JJ: '''Nie raczej nie. '''Agata: '''Jak to znaczy raczej. '''JJ: '''To znaczy nie. '''Sadie; '''Dobra nie wymyśle już pytań a wy. '''Agata: '''Nie nie mam pomysłu. '''Harold: '''Ja też nie. '''Sadie: '''A teraz przywitajmy kolejnego uczestnika czyli Artura! ''Artur wchodzi do studia 'Artur: '''Witajcie nieznajomi. '''katie: '''Cześć Artur! '''Artur: '''Cześć Katie. '''Agata: '''Cześć miło cię widzieć! '''Artur: '''I na wzajem. '''Sadie: '''Dobra ludzie mamy mało czasu więc historia. ''materiał nr.2 ''Sadie: Artur normalnie na luzaku był w '' grze oczywiście raczej zawsze radził '' ''sobie Z różnymi zadaniami i zawsze je wypełniał. Razem z Verą stali po środku '' ''konfliktu u Niewidomych Kucharzy. '' ''Ostatecznie Artur został wywalony i zosatwił samą w grze Vere koniec 'Artur: '''Och jakie to smutne. '''Lindsay: '''No bardzo o mało się nie rozpłakałam. '''Sadie; '''ja też to takie wzruszające. '''Katie: '''No zgadzam się. '''harold: '''Ok więc pytanka. '''Agata: '''Nie zadam pytanie za bardzo chcę mi się plakać. '''Sadie: '''No mi też. '''Harold: '''No sam pytać nie będę czyli kolejny uczestnik czyli? '''Agata: '''Czekaj chyba Vera. '''Sadie: '''Nie chyba ale na pewno. '''Harold: '''Więc nie zwlekajmy i powitajmy Vere! ''do studia wchodzi Vera! 'Vera: '''Hej Harold, Agata, Sadie. '''Sadie: '''Hejka stęskniłam się. '''Vera: '''O ja też się stęskniłam! '''Harold: '''Więc teraz zobaczmy jak sobie radziłaś w grze. ''materiał nr.3 ''Harold: 'Vera. Mała Verka która zawsze była '' ''uczynna dla wszystkich w The Shopping Time '' ''pokazała że ma ona pazurki i umi zajść bardzo daleko, ale nie stety nie wygrać. Gdy zaczeło się My Small Restaurant Vera nie walczyła była tylko zawodniczką. Ducha walki pokazała po eliminacja Artura z gry gdy chciała ona '' ''zabić Geoffa i Noaha za to że wywalili oni Artura z gry. Jednak potem jej czas też nie trwał długo. Zaraz potem też została wywalona. koniec 'harold: '''Hej ludzie może trochę krótsze historie dawajcie. '''Sadie: '''No niektóre są super długie. '''Agata: '''Ok szybko pytania mamy super mało czasu. '''Vera: '''O szybko! '''Agata: '''Czy kochasz Artura? '''Vera: '''Tak nie wyobrażam sobie życia bez niego. '''Brooke: '''O jakie to słodkie. '''Vera: '''Dzięki. '''Harold: '''Ok kolejne pytanie. Czy jest ci smutno że odpadłaś. '''Vera: T'Tak ale wiesz... '''Agata: '''I tak kończymy to podumowanie żegnamy do kolejnego odcinka zmagań w... '''Sadie: '''My... '''harold: '''Small... '''Vera: '''Restaurant! Kategoria:Odcinki My Small Restaurant